Episode Eleven: The Jungle of Souls
' Amy: "Everything is beautiful today. Pokémon are just waking up to start their days." Zane: "Speaking of Pokémon, Arthur, I wanted to give all of the Pokémon that I won off of you back. You worked hard to catch them, and it wouldn't be right of me to take them." Arthur: "Are you sure, Zane?" Zane: "Definitely. You worked hard to catch them, so it would be wrong of me to keep them even after you won. Besides, I've already got twice the amount of Pokémon that I had to begin with, so now I'm gonna catch more on my own." Arthur: *Nods, smiles, and takes the sash of Pokéballs back* "Thanks, Zane. That's very generous of you to do for me." Zane: "It's just like you said. We're best friends, so I've always got your back." Arthur: "Thanks." ' Amy: "Hey, Holly?" Holly: "Yeah?" Amy: "I was wondering about you and Tyranitar..." Holly: "Oh. Of course. What do you want to know?" Amy: "I'm just curious about how you got to be such good friends." Holly: "Easy. I rescued Tyranitar when it was still a Larvitar. I helped treat its injuries with my mom and then I began to battle with it. After about a year, Larvitar evolved in Pupitar. Then, another two years later, Pupitar evolved into my Tyranitar right here. We've been best friends for that entire time." Amy: "Wow. Three years?" Holly: "Yep." ' Holly:'' ''"Tyranitar, what's wrong?" Arthur: "Something's wrong." Amy: *Looking at Zane* "Zane, Zane wake up." Zane: *Opening his eyes and sitting up* "Huh? What's going on?" Holly: "Tyranitar just wandered off into the forest." Zane: *Standing up and taking out a Pokéball. Throws it into the air* "Swablu, I need you!" ' Swablu: *Chirping* Zane: "Swablu, I need you to find Tyranitar and lead us to it." ' Zane: "Swablu, did you find anything?!" ' Holly: "I hope Tyranitar's okay." Zane: "I wouldn't be too worried about that. Tyranitar's a massively strong Pokémon. Who would want to mess with that kind of power from a Pokémon?" ' Holly: "Tyranitar!" Zane: *Taking out a Pokéball* "You did a great job, Swablu. Come back for now." ' Holly: "Tyranitar, what happened to you back there? Is there something bugging you?" ' Holly: *Laughing* "Come on, stop it! That tickles!" *Pets its faceplate* "I was worried about you." Zane: "That's weird. Why would Tyranitar come here if nothing was luring it here?" Arthur: "I don't see those Team Amber guys around, so it's not them." ' Holly: "Thanks for protecting me." Tyranitar: *Growling* Zane: "What was that?" Amy: "Looked like someone or something isn't happy with us to be here." Arthur: "My guess is that an angry Pokémon isn't happy with us tailing after Tyranitar." Zane: "Alright, who's out there?!" ' Zane: "Woah. I've never seen a Pokémon like that before." Zane's Pokédex: '''"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus are extremely mischievous and like to cry out at night just to startle people." Zane: "Sounds like my kind of Pokémon. Axew, Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: "Axew! What's wrong with Axew!" Arthur: "Misdreavus used Leer on it." Holly: "Tyranitar, Flamethrower!" ' Misdreavus: *Loud screeching* ' Holly: "Everyone okay?" Zane: "Yeah. Axew?" Axew: *Shaking its head* "Axew-ew-ew!" (I'm alright!) Zane: "What was that about anyway?" Arthur: "I'm not sure. But I bet someone in that house over there might be able to tell us." *Pointing at the house* ' Amy: "Looks kinda creepy." Arthur: "Must've been here for years." Zane: "It looks abandoned." Arthur: "Zane, you and I will head inside and look around. Holly, Amy, stay out here in case someone walks by." Zane: "Aw man. Do I have to?" Arthur: *Grabs his shirt and drags him along* "Yes. You do." Zane: *Grunting and thrashing around* "Hey, let me go! Man!" Amy and Holly: *Giggling* ' Zane: "Why is it so cold in here?" Arthur: "I'd have to say that the trees surrounding the house are creating a barrier of cold winds that keep coming back inside the house. I bet Misdreavus loves being in cold, dark places like this house. Probably a lot of Ghost-type Pokémon live here." Zane: "Awesome. I've always wanted to catch a Ghost-type Pokémon." ' Arthur: "Now might be your chance." Zane: "Alright. Axew, Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: "Axew!" Arthur: "Light Screen?!" ' Both: *Screaming* ' Amy: "Zane, Arthur!" Holly: *Kneeling beside them* "Are you alright?!" Zane: *Sitting up with Axew in his chest* "Yeah. We're okay." Amy: "What happened?" Arthur: "Guess the Pokémon weren't too happy with us trespassing on their home." Zane: "Did they have to cause the entire living to explode, though?" ' Zane: "Woah." *Pulling out his Pokédex* Zane's Pokédex: "Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon. Mismagius chants incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well." Amy: "What's Mismagius doing?" Holly: "I think it's...talking to them." Mismagius: *Chanting* Arthur: "That sounds like chanting." Zane: "Chanting?" Holly: "I've heard that Mismagius has chants that can bring both misery and happiness, depending on the chant that it performs." ' Zane: "Um, hello." ' Zane: "I think it wants us to follow it." Arthur: "Well, let's go. Maybe it needs our help with something." Zane: "Right. Let's go see." ' Zane: "A graveyard?" Arthur: "Looks like its been here for decades." Amy: "But why would it bring us here?" Zane: *Walking through the entrance* "Looks like Mismagius wanted us to come here for something." ' Tombstone: Here lies Danny, a man who loved all Pokémon; small and big. A confident Trainer, leader, husband, and father. Amy: "Was Danny...Mismagius's Trainer?" Arthur: "Likely that's the case." Zane: "Mismagius, I'm so sorry that you lost your Trainer." ???: "Hello?" ' Zane: "Who's that?" Holly: "I'm not sure." ???: "I thought I heard someone." *Walks to the tombstone and places the flowers down in front of it* "Dad, I really miss you. I wish you could've lived long enough to see my daughter being born. I love you, dad." ' Zane: "That must be Danny's daughter." Amy: "She looks so sad." Zane: *Looking at Mismagius* "Mismagius, make us visible, please." ' ???: "Who...who are you all?!" Zane: "Please just calm down. We're traveling Pokémon Trainers and we just happened to meet Mismagius here. It showed us this graveyard sight, and, well, we're all terribly sorry for what happened to your father." ' ???: "That's alright. I'm sorry for not being more approachable in the first place. My name's Hannah." Zane: "Nice to meet you. I'm Zane..." Arthur: "I'm Arthur..." Amy: "My name's Amy..." Holly: "And my name's Holly. Very nice to meet you." Hannah: "Thank you all for coming here to pay respects to my dad. I know that it means a lot to him. Mismagius, thank you for looking after our old house for all these years." Zane: "You used to live here?" Hannah: "Yeah. I moved away about fifteen years ago to raise my daughter. My father passed away shortly after my move away." Amy: "What was he like?" Hannah: "My father always loved to watch Pokémon with fated breath. Everyday, while I was growing up here, he'd take me outside and we'd watch the wild Pokémon in their own habitats for hours on end. He always found a bright side to any grim situation." Zane: "He sounds like a guy that I could've talked to about Pokémon." Hannah: "He sure was that way. My mom was always working away from home, so I rarely saw here home. Dad was always talking to her over the phone and through the visual screens, but, to him, it wasn't the same thing like actually being with her again." Both Holly and Amy: "Awww." Hannah: "I knew that his age would have eventually gotten to him, but I had just hoped that he would've lived forever. I really miss him." ' Hannah: "I should be getting home." Zane: "Have a safe trip home, Hannah. I just know that your dad loves you and is watching over you right now." Hannah: *Smiles* "Thank you, Zane. Zane, I wanted to ask you something important..." Zane: "Sure thing. What is it?" Hannah: "I wanted to ask if you'd like to allow Mismagius to accompany you." Zane: "Really?" Hannah: "Of course. You're a very mature, responsible Trainer. I just know that Mismagius will be safe traveling along with you." Zane: "Sounds great. How about it, Mismagius? You wanna join our group?" Mismagius: *Nodding* Zane: "Great!" *Taking out a Pokéball* "Pokéball, go!" ' Zane: "Alright! I caught Mismagius!" Axew: *Jumping* "Axew!" (Yay!) ' '''(End)